Let's kill tonight
by Moores
Summary: Encuentros secretos, risas, burlas. Él no sabe como termino ahí. Fic Basado en la canción del titulo, de Panic! At the disco.


**Let's Kill Tonight**

_Notas del autor:_

Este es un fic escrito en regalo a Nekouchikland, a quien espero le juste (¡perdón por la espera y la exención!). Sherlock no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenece Let's Kill Tonight, canción en que este fic fue inspirada, y cuyo titulo lleva, sino es del buen grupo Panic! At The Disco. Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

La mandíbula tensa, la adrenalina corriendo en el torrente sanguíneo. Ese delicioso hormigueo en las manos, en la boca. Labios entumecidos, cuerpo firme. Preparado. Aun le costaba saber cómo se había enrolado en todo eso, pero estaba bien seguro de que cada paso dado, cada paso que le llevo más al fondo, estuvo bien calculado de su parte. La sonrisa dramática, el mal humor, la peste a peligro y sadismo. Era inevitable para él sentirse atraído por esas cosas.

― ¿Estás listo?

La pregunta, como siempre, sarcástica, agridulce. Para nada preocupada de si en verdad estaba o no listo, porque en verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Las manos suaves, manos de quien nunca en su maldita vida había tenido que hacer trabajo sucio, acariciaron su rostro. Un gesto torcido adorno su boca, las muñecas ajenas se sentían delicadas entre sus manos, firmes y severas.

No le molestaba el tacto, le gustaba. Era adrenalina pura, era como una droga. Lo que necesitaba ese lado tan oscuro de él, uno que ni siquiera su socio conocía. Las miradas, furtivas, la sonrisa ajena que rebosaba de burla, de un creciente deseo de satisfacer sus propios y bajos instintos. Estaba encantado de ayudarle.

― ¿De cuándo acá eso te importa, James?— Susurro, la voz grave, cargada. La risita del aludido no se hizo esperar, la lengua curiosa humedeció los labios que la resguardaban. Finos, delgados.

Los pasos en ecos ahogados, la calle sucia estaba lejos de ser un paisaje romántico, perfecto para estar juntos. La gente en la calle solía que eran tan perfectos como una película romántica. Él pensaba que era estúpido. James pensaba que era patético. Estaban lejos de ser como una maldita canción donde la pareja era feliz, se amaban y defendían su amor. No había amor.

Chasquido de lengua, diversión en aquellos ojos oscuros. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que sacara el arma, apuntar y disparara. Otra grito que lo empujara contra la pared. A James le gustaba rudo. Los ojos oscuros volvían a verlo, caminaba hacia él. Los malditos zapatos lustrosos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Sus botas de trabajo marrones se veían terriblemente asquerosas en comparación.

―Jamás me ha interesado, Johnny, cariño, pero la gente tan… pequeña como tú lo considera algo reconfortante.

Una mueca torcida en la cara del rubio. Odiaba que le llamara idiota de tantas formas distintas, que a veces se lo creía. Alargo el brazo, la mano se cerró en el cuello ajeno, si no había una erección ante eso, es que James iba serio. El otro brazo se estiro, la mano empujo el pecho ajeno contra una pared. La espalda hizo un sonido sordo al golpear. Un jadeo. El pantalón a veces era una mierda.

James siempre culpaba a la biología por sus sonrojos. Encontraba mil formas de explicarlos antes de aceptar que simplemente estaban ahí porque esa basura violenta le gustaba. No por nada mantenía a Sebastian Mora con él. No por nada tenían esos encuentros en lugares secretos. Sherlock no lo sabía. No tenía porque, era su maldita vida.

Besos furtivos, lenguas bailando. Había más que atracción, era química. No había romance, no había amor. Mierda, ni siquiera se interesaban uno por el otro. Sexo. Era todo. Sexo, y _muerte._ Los pantalones caían al suelo, la perfecta cara de James Moriarty contra la pared, no duraba demasiado, solo lo suficiente. Nada importaba, y el maldito tenía un buen culo. John tampoco estaba mal.

Gruñidos, jadeos, risas, insultos. Odiaba que le dijera estúpido, y lo sabía, por eso lo hacía, aseguraba un buen polvo. Sacudidas violentas, orgasmos que harían a cualquiera perder la cabeza y entonces se separaban. Se vestían sin verse a la cara, nada había pasado. James siempre reía, y John le fulminaba con la mirada.

―Vamos, gatito— Odiaba que le llamara así, pero sabía bien porque. Era solo entretenimiento, el plato fuerte era su tigre, nadie más. Eso le rabiaba, pero a la vez le importaba una real mierda. ―. El blanco de hoy es más… interesante.

―Pensé que tenías a tu tigre para esta basura.

Risas divertidas, sin respuesta. La maldita cara de Jim Moriarty era demasiado para sus pantalones. Sherlock no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía. A él también le sorprendió, pero a fin de cuentas, él no era un tipo común.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima. Moores fuera.


End file.
